Vampire Academy: The Beginning PostFrostbite
by em-paige12085
Summary: Rose Hathaway has finally graduated from the academy and is now to take up her role as Lissa's second guardian, but can Rose easyly forget the relashionship she wanted most with Dimitri and keep Lissa safe from the Stigoi? Read the story to find out!:


Chapter One

Finally, the day I've been waiting forward to for twelve years has finally arrived, the day I finally got my promise mark and became Lissa's official guardian. I watched my fellow classmates walked up to the stool to sit there while Lionel took his tattooist's needle to the back of their necks.

I remembered the day he gave me my first two molnija marks. It was such a sad day because the only reason I was getting them was because Mason had gotten killed. Well at least that's how I saw it. The other guardians said I did the best I could to protect him and that in the end it was all in his hands not mine.

I stopped thinking about the past when Alberta called my name. "Rosemarie Hathaway." I got up from my seat with my classmates and walked to sit on the stool. Lionel smiled at me as I sat down but I didn't smile back. I felt a sharp point on my neck then got used to it. I searched the crowed and found Dimitri and Lissa sitting by each other. Lissa was smiling a huge smile and Dimitri was just as calm and in control as he usually is.

When my promise mark was completed I hoped of the stool and a camera flashed in the crowd. I looked up from my feet and stopped walking. It was Janine Hathaway, my mother. My stunningly absent mother was here for me. I smiled for the first time that day and she motioned me to keep walking so I won't hold up the line.

I hurried back to my seat still smiling, happy to be who I was.

I hurried threw the crowd to find my mother and ran into Lissa's hug. "Congratulations Guardian Hathaway!" She said jokingly. I smiled and said "Thanks. Have you seen my mother?" I asked her. Lissa let me go and said "Yeah, she's out in the hallway talking to Dimitri. Hey I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to go find Christian." "Ok. Thanks again." I said smiling.

I walked out into the hall to find Dimitri and my mom talking like two old women. My mother looked up at me and said "Congratulations Rose." "Thanks Mom. I didn't know you were coming." I said. "Well Dimitri called Lord Szelsky and told him my daughter was graduating today and he told me to come and see you." I looked over at Dimitri and he smiled a little but he looked sad. I didn't want to ask him in front of my mother what was wrong so I told myself I would later. "Thanks Guardian Belikov." I said.

"Rose, are you and your other classmates having a after party or anything" My mother asked me. "Um yeah, we're having a dance like party." I informed her. "That's nice. Well I'm going to go to my room and unpack. I'll see you later Rose."

Once I was sure my mother was gone I said "Dimitri what's the matter?" He didn't look up at me and said "Can we take a walk." I nodded and followed him outside.

We walked a while then I broke the silence. "Are you mad at something? Are mad at me?" I couldn't think what was going on in his mind. He looked up at me with a new look. "How could I ever be mad at you?" "You just aren't the same as you usually are. For the whole week you've been acting like this." I informed him.

He let out a heavy sigh. "And you haven't kissed me or touched me." I continued. "I know that. I'm just trying to stop feeling this way about you before we start working together." He said. "I know that you don't want our relationship to be romantic in the future for good reasons, but will you kiss me one last time?" I almost pleaded to him. He didn't answer at first then said "I can't. It won't feel right to just end it there."

I couldn't believe he just said he didn't want me anymore. I didn't care I wanted one more kiss to remember what was of the past. I stepped towards him and waited for him to push me away, but he didn't so I pressed my lips to his with a fierceness that made me feel like I was under the lust charm again. I pressed my body up against his and he pushed me against a tree. I locked my arms around his waist and pulled him closer and he sighed loudly.

The kiss soon picked up speed and intensity but then suddenly stopped. I looked up at him and said "What's the matter?" he stepped away from me and said "Someone is coming." I looked around to see Lissa walking towards us. I looked at Dimitri one more time and said "Come to my dorm later. Okay." He nodded and I ran up to the schools doors meeting Lissa there.


End file.
